


Visions

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: ATLA and ALOK a/b/o fics [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: Shadow of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, Mentions of Rape, Omega Asami Sato, Smut, this is just sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: The new spirit portal didn't just cause changes in Republic City, it caused changes all over the world, including within Korra. The new spirit energy is healing Raava from the damaged caused by UnaVaatu and Korra is starting to get some weird visions.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kuruk/Ummi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: ATLA and ALOK a/b/o fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790494
Comments: 10
Kudos: 201





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Light spoilers for: Turf Wars, Ruins of Empire, and both Rise and Shadow of Kyoshi
> 
> Warnings: Blood, gore, violence, mentions of rape attempt, and sooooo much sex. Like seriously, this is straight up SIN.

**Visions**

Turns out that just like when she kept the Northern and Southern spirit portals open, leaving a brand new unexpected portal in the middle of Republic City created massive changes for the world.

Korra hadn't noticed them at first. She was too busy protecting the portal from greedy business men and gangsters, then stopping an Earth Empire uprising in Gaoling with Kuvira no less. It was when she returned back to Republic City and started doing mindless Avatar tasks like helping residents move into the new housing Asami built, or finding missing pets all over the city, that Korra started to notice the effect this new portal started having on the world.

New airbenders were already pouring in from all over the Earth Kingdom to Air Temple Island, but now airbenders were starting to emerge from the Fire Nation and Water Tribes. Fortunately, Firelord Izumi and her father and cousins, helped greatly with gathering the new airbenders and sending them to Air Temple Island so Korra didn't need to go gather them up.

She also noticed many spirits that she had never seen before living amongst the citizens. After her vacation with Asami in the spirit world she was certain that she had seen them all, but now new spirits were emerging and she wondered if these spirits were created because of the connection to human world. Maybe the changes weren't just one-sided.

The last thing Korra noticed was the her spiritual connection became stronger, and so did Jinora's, who was turning into some type of guru. Korra discovered that she could go into the spirit world without hours of meditation, spirits could speak in her mind at any time without being anywhere near her, and the people that were close to her like Asami and the boys and Tenzin's family had a big link to her. She could feel them always and always knew where they were. That was both a blessing and a curse. She didn't really need to know that Bumi liked to frequent strip joints. And the last but most important thing about the enhancements was that her connection with Raava was stronger than ever.

She could feel the spirit living within her growing and getting stronger. It was as if this new spiritual energy was healing the damage that was done to Raava when UnaVaatu ripped her out of Korra's body and destroyed her. She talked to Tenzin and Jinora at length about these changes but still neither one of them could think of what a healed and strong Raava would mean for Korra. Would she become stronger? Would she turn more spirit than human?

She got her answer about a month later when she was spending the night at Asami's mansion. The two of them had been enjoying their relationship for over six months since they returned from their spirit world vacation and they alternated between the mansion and Air Temple Island, but very rarely slept apart.

"The tabloids are starting to catch on," Asami joining Korra in bed clad in her light pink teddy and handing her a newspaper.

Korra, who was already in her white tanktop and blue sweatpants took the paper and read the headline above a small picture of them sitting together in Zhu Li's office.

**Avatar Korra and Future Industries Asami Sato close and cuddly in President Zhu Li Moon's office. Could this be the signs of a blossoming romance?**

Korra snorted. "Blossoming romance? If they knew the things I did to you between the sheets."

Asami laughed as she lathered lotion on her pale legs. "You don't consider that romantic?"

"No," Korra snorted. "Romantic was when we made love on that Turtle-duck ride, or when we were alone on that rainy day in the spirit wilds."

"That was _not_ romantic Korra," Asami chuckled. "We fucked like animals against a spirit vine."

"Yeah but it was _raining_."

"You are a dork," Asami said leaning over to kiss Korra's lips.

Korra grinned cheekily and tossed the newspaper onto the dresser. "Should we like formally announce we're together?"

"That's up to you honey," Asami said. "I have always been out as bisexual and most of Republic City is open-minded, but you aren't just a representative of Republic City."

Korra frowned. "Yeah I know."

"Lord Zuko and Firelord Izumi have made many changes in the Fire Nation, but after one hundred years of discrimination there are still many over there that they consider 'conservative'" Asami said. "And the Earth Kingdom...well you know."

Korra grinned. "You did some research huh? After Kya told us those stories?"

"About all the nations," Asami said. "The Air Nation and Water Tribes won't be an issue at all. I just wouldn't want you to have to do Avatar duties in the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom and face discrimination."

"I've faced worse," Korra said shrugging. "Besides I've been working a lot with King Wu in setting up the democracy and I can meet all the new governors and guide them in setting up anti-discrimination laws."

Asami smiled. "Look at you, my little politician."

"And as far as the Fire Nation goes," Korra said. "Honor is still to this day big for them. I'm sure Firelord Izumi would never allow for such a dishonorable act like discrimination."

"I'm not the only one who did some research huh?" Asami said grinning.

Korra smiled sheepishly. "I've been thinking about coming out for a while now. I hate that the only places I can show you affection are here, or on Air Temple Island, or in your office with the door locked. And I really hate that other alphas approach you even though you're clearly mated," Korra pointed to Asami's mark, "just because nothing is _official_."

"Yeah, that sucks for me too," Asami said. "All the alphas and betas in the city want to marry a Billionaire CEO. Heck even omegas present to me."

Korra growled lowly. "I'm not jealous or anything but..."

"HAH!" Asami cried. "Korra, please. You nearly threw a boulder at a Satomobile in the middle of the city because someone catcalled me."

"Okay I am jealous, very very jealous," Korra said. "And I've read everything I could about Avatar Kyoshi ever since Kya mentioned her. The Earth Kingdom really buried that part of her life because of their deep rooted discrimination but I found enough info to know what really happened. These are the moments where I wish I still had my connection to the other Avatars. I could just ask Kyoshi directly and she could even show me the memories!"

"I'm sorry baby," Asami said grabbing her hand. "What did you learn from what you _did_ find?"

"The official history books said that Kyoshi never had any romantic partners in her 230-something years of life," Korra said. "The rumors said that she quenched her alpha urges with men and women but and maybe that was true but only after her mate passed away."

"Avatar Kyoshi had a mate?"

Korra nodded. "Her childhood friend and bodyguard, a firebender named Rangi. All the history books say they were _just_ friends, so I read from other sources. I read accounts of Kyoshi and Rangi doing _not-friend_ things all over the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation from, you won't believe this, _daofei_ journals!"

" _Daofei_?" Asami looked at her with wide eyes. "Wow! I guess they were more accepting than regular society! Did the bodyguard have a ridiculously long life too?"

"No," Korra said frowning. "She died at 97."

Asami looked down sadly. "That means Avatar Kyoshi had to live over 130 years without her."

"I know," Korra said. "I wish I could learn more. I want to talk with her, know the hardships they went through, tell her that I will effect the change that she couldn't have in her lifetime."

Asami smiled and caressed Korra's cheek. "You are a great Avatar."

"Sometimes," Korra said smiling.

"Come on let's get some sleep," Asami said leaning over and kissing Korra's lips. "Tomorrow we need to figure out how we will come out and we have a lot of work to do with the highways."

"Well before we come out maybe we should...move in together?" Korra said.

Asami grinned. "I would love that baby."

Korra kissed Asami's lips gently, said, "well talk more tomorrow okay?" then settled into the bed to sleep.

... 

_The rocks were tumbling out of control falling down the mountainside with a loud rumble. The villagers ran for their lives screaming and holding on to their children knowing that they would never be able to outrun their fate but trying anyways._

_Raikun stood tall and solid in his Water Tribe garb. The people didn't even stop to look at him in their panic but he didn't let them phase him._

_He moved his feet into a low Earthbending stance and stomped with one foot as he raised his fist in the air. A large wall of earth emerged from the ground blocking the first wave of rocks._

_Raikun ran to the side of the wall and swooped his hand upwards. Water exploded from the homes and barrels all around town. He directed the water into the ground in front of the next row of rocks coming down. He stomped his foot mixing the earth with the water and creating a thick barrier of mud._

_The rocks landed in the mud and sank, creating another barrier wall. Raikun ran back towards the villagers who all stopped by the edge to watch in complete awe. A few rocks burst over the top of the barriers and Raikun pushed both of his hands upwards releasing a giant burst of air that sent the rocks flying back to the other side of the barrier. He raised his hands and reinforced the barrier as more rocks crashed into it until it finally stopped._

_He relaxed his stance and smiled victoriously as the villagers erupted into cheers._

_"Hooray Avatar Raikun!"_

_"Thank you Avatar Raikun!"_

_"You saved us all!"_

_..._

Korra woke up with a jolt gaspingloudly and tumbling out of bed landing face first onto Asami's carpeted floor.

"Korra?"

Korra groaned and sat up confused. Asami's worried face appeared in her line of vision.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Korra shook her head and her eyes focused. "Y-yeah I'm fine. I just...I s-saw..."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Asami said caressing her cheek tenderly. "Is it Zaheer again?"

"No," Korra said shaking her head. "I saw an Avatar."

"An Avatar?" Asami said.

Korra nodded. "I saw what he was doing. But it was also like I _was_ him too. Like I knew my name was Raikun."

"Raikun," Asami repeated. "He must be a very old Avatar. I've never even heard of him."

"What does it mean Asami?" Korra said. "Is my connection with my former lives coming back? I know the new spiritual energy is healing Raava but..."

"Hey baby breathe," Asami said. "We will figure it out. Everything will be okay."

Korra nodded and smiled. "Thanks Asami." She turned around looking at the clock on the bedside table. "3am! Oh I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's alright," Asami said chuckling. "Come on let's go back to bed."

...

_Pila narrowed her eyes as the large looming man stomped towards with his teeth bared. Her air nomad robes fluttered in the howling wind and she lifted a hand in preparation._

_"Nikan, end this now please," she said in a soft voice. "I do not wish to harm you. Us Air Nomads believe in peace and love not war and violence!"_

_"And what has peace and love ever brought me Pila!" Nikan cried clenching his fists in fury making veins pop out along the blue arrow over his head._

_"I know you have lost a lot Nikan," Pila said. "Your wife, your children, but they were Air Nomads just like you. They wouldn't have wanted you to become lost in vengeance like this."_

_"You understand NOTHING!" Nikan bellowed sending out a swirl of wind the shook Pila and made her thick black braid thump heavily against her tattooed back. "You never lost your mate. Kun is happy and healthy and safe! Your children are alive and well! And you can keep them that way because you are the Avatar! What was I Pila? I was nothing but a man! A low ranking Airbending monk who barely even earned his master tattoos! Those bandits took my family from me just to steal our Sky Bison! They slaughtered my family and left me for dead in the desert just to take my Bison and I could do nothing!"_

_"Nikan please..."_

_"Well I stopped them now! I am stronger now!" Nikan cried. "I got Lulu back and I've been hunting down all those bandits one by one. Now I will find their leader! He is the last one standing and I won't let anyone stop me!"_

_"And then what Nikan?" Pila cried. "You'll come back to the Western Air Temple? You know they will never forgive this. You have broken our most sacred rites! You have pillaged and destroyed Spiritual havens and stole spiritual energy to make yourself stronger! You have murdered men all over the desert in bloody revenge! Please stop this now! I don't wanna fight you."_

_"You think I won't fight you just because you're the Avatar?" Nikan spat. "No one will stop me from my goals! No one!"_

_Pila crouched into a deep fighting stance and frowned. "So be it."_

_..._

_"Father!"_

_Roku turned his head and smiled as the young boy ran to his side lifting up a paper. "My boy," he greeted as the boy clung onto his deep red robes._

_"I got an A in school today!" he cried. "I was the best Firebender in the class! Headmistress Ryu said so!"_

_"Great job son, I'm so proud of you," he said smiling. "Did you know that Headmistress Ryu is the great granddaughter of my predecessor Avatar Kyoshi?"_

_The boy looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?"_

_"That's right," Roku said grinning. "Avatar Kyoshi told me herself. Headmistress Ryu comes from a long line of Headmistresses of the Royal Fire Academy."_

_"Avatar Roku!" A man jumped off his boat at the coast of his village and ran to him looking desperate._

_Roku frowned and turned to the boy who's smile had faded. "Son, please go inside with your mother."_

_"Yes father," he said turning on his heel and running away._

_Roku turned to the approaching man and said, "Dairo. What news do you have for me?"_

_"It's just as you suspected Avatar Roku," he said breathlessly. "Firelord Sozin has invaded several towns on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom. They are marching towards Omashu."_

_Roku scowled. "Dammit Sozin I asked you not to do this!"_

_"What should we do Avatar Roku?"_

_"Prepare the ship," Roku said narrowing his eyes. "I will stop Sozin myself."_

_..._

_The war was over at last. The blood of his brothers and sisters painted the upturned earth and Odin fell to his knees in exhaustion._

_The wound in his gut was deep. Too deep to heal and he knew it. It was fatal. The cycle would begin anew soon. A Fire Avatar should be next, maybe they will be able to succeed where he had failed._

_How could the Earth King do this to his own people? How could he send his army into one of his own cities and raid it for their abundant crops, fertile omegas, water, and other supplies just because the drought in Ba Sing Se had been so severe? How could he sit there on his throne made of gold and watch his greatest soldiers slaughter everyone?_

_Odin tried. He faced the entire force of the Earth Kingdom's elite army completely alone. He had all the elements at his command and even the Avatar state and he still failed._

_"Successor," he said crumbling to the ground weakly. "Great Fire Avatar who will become the new Avatar, you must take down Earth King Lao-ting before he hurts anymore of our citizens!"_

_"O-Odin."_

_Odin turned his head slightly towards the voice and saw his mate dragging himself on the ground towards him weakly. "Ge," he said reaching for him with a bloody hand._

_"You tried Odin," Ge said taking his hand. "You defeated most of the King's army and destroyed his spoils."_

_"Why us Ge?" Odin said sobbing as his lover cuddled into his shoulder. "Omashu had plenty of supplies to help Ba Sing Se. We were peaceful! We weren't bothering anyone!"_

_"You know why my love," he said hugging Odin's chest. "This was the only town where everyone was accepted. The lost folks who had been mutated and transformed by spirits. The people who looked one gender on the outside but felt like the other on the inside. The people who were rejected and tossed aside because they were different. The people like us, who loved people of the same gender. That's why the Earth King attacked us!"_

_Odin sobbed. "And I failed us all Ge. I couldn't save our people in the town where they were supposed to feel safe and free! I have failed as an Avatar!"_

_"No you didn't," Ge said. "You saved the Southern Water Tribe from that great ice storm! You delivered supplies to the starving islands of the Fire Nation! You effected change all over the world! You created this beautiful haven and these people actually lived happy for the first time."_

_"I did my best," Odin breathed his body started to tremble. He lost too much blood. He couldn't last much longer. "I d-did my best, and I hope the Avatars after me can continue my work and m-make, make the world a place that's...that's s-safe for us all."_

_Odin squeezed Ge tighter. "I'm just glad I get to spend my last moments with you Ge. I love you with everything that I am."_

_When he got no response he looked to Ge and saw that his eyes were open and still. Odin let out a sob of agony and hugged Ge closer to him. It was with dried tears streaking down his cheeks that he took his final breath and his eyes fluttered shut._

_..._

"Korra!"

Korra gasped awake and gripped her stomach. It had been burning in searing pain just moments before. The grief though...oh it was the worst feeling she ever had in her entire life.

"Korra, babe, you're crying."

Korra blinked a few times to focus her eyes. Her cheeks were indeed wet and Asami was leaning over her looking worried. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows and she could hear the cat-birds chirping and mewling outside.

She sat up and wiped her tears as Asami kissed her forehead gently. "You're sweating," she said softly. "More visions?"

Korra nodded. "The visions were back to back and it was really intense. Avatar Kyoshi wasn't the only Avatar who mated with someone of the same-sex. Avatar Odin did too and he was killed for it."

"Avatar Odin," Asami said frowning. "I _have_ heard of him. He was the Earth Avatar before Avatar Kyoshi. He was succeeded by Fire Avatar Szetso."

"How do you know that?" Korra said.

"One of the few memories I have of my mother was when she would read me stories before bed," Asami said. "She would read me this very watered down version of 'Tales of Kyoshi' that was made for kids. There was a story in there about a time she had to ask Avatar Odin for help in defeating a corrupt politician in his hometown of Gaoling." 

"I have to make the world safer for people like us Asami now more than ever," Korra said standing up determined. "Avatar Odin wanted his successors to carry on his work and fight for acceptance! Avatar Kyoshi had to live in hiding her whole life so much that no one except for the Avatars after her knew that she and Rangi actually had children!"

Asami's eyes widened. "What!? Avatar Kyoshi has descendants? But she was listed as the only Avatar in centuries who never left behind an heir!"

"Well she did!" Korra said. "I don't know a lot about it just what I heard Avatar Roku say, but apparently they were in a long line of Headmistresses at the Royal Fire Academy."

"I know the current Headmistress," Asami said. "My father did some Satomobile deals with the Academy a few years back and the Headmistress came here herself to do the dealings. The youngest Headmistress in the history of the Royal Fire Academy. Her name is Hei Ran." Asami looked at Korra with wide eyes. "Do you think she's a descendant of Avatar Kyoshi?"

"There's no way to know unless I actually get visions of Avatar Kyoshi or I figure out a way to actually speak with her," Korra said frowning. "Either way it's probably not a good idea to just pop up at the Royal Fire Academy and say 'hey so you are the great great great GREAT granddaughter of Avatar Kyoshi and her bodyguard that was illicit and kept hidden for centuries.'"

Asami snorted. "She'd probably challenge you to Agni Kai for that."

...

"Interesting," Tenzin hummed rubbing his chin in thought. "It seems like with Raava healing, the memories of her past lives are starting to come back."

"In bits and pieces," Korra said. "Asami ended up going to work on the Highway project alone and I spent the entire day meditating trying to contact any Avatar. I couldn't even contact Aang even though he's my direct predecessor."

"And you'll need to establish a connection with him first in order to connect with any of the Avatars before him," Tenzin said. "This is definitely something to think about. We'll figure something out Korra, don't worry."

"I actually wanted to talk to Jinora," Korra said. "Her connection with the spirits has been getting stronger and stronger everyday. Maybe she can think of something."

"Perhaps," Tenzin said. "She and Kya have been doing spiritual healing in the spirit wilds near the new portal. They have been healing injured spirits, and humans that have been affected by the spirits."

"Maybe they can help me too," Korra said perking up hopefully.

"Come on," Tenzin said motioning for her to follow him. "We'll take Oogie."

Korra followed him to the Sky Bison who grumbled lowly in greeting when he saw them. They airbent themselves onto the saddle then started the trip to the spirit portal.

"I was thinking," Tenzin said. "What if the memories are being fragmented together like a puzzle? If that's the case then you wouldn't be able to contact your past lives until the puzzle is completed."

Korra's eyes widened. "But there had been thousands of Avatars over the last 10,000 years Tenzin and each of them have thousands and thousands of memories in their lives."

"Well I hope I'm wrong," Tenzin said. "Or at the very least that Jinora and Kya can figure out a way to speed up the process. I think even if you lived as long as Avatar Kyoshi that still wouldn't be enough time to sift through all those memories."

"Plus that would be so exhausting!" Korra cried. "I feel like I got no sleep at all last night because of all the visions. I definitely don't wanna be keeping Asami up."

"A sleep deprived Avatar can't be good for us," Tenzin said chuckling. "Don't worry Korra, we will fix this somehow. We're arriving at the portal now."

Oogie landed beside Jinora's sky bison near the portal and Jinora greeted them with a wide smile. "Dad! Korra! Hey!"

They both jumped off Oogie's back as Kya walked to Jinora's side.

"I was hoping you would come to see me Korra," Jinora said. "You spirit was very erratic last night."

Korra stepped up to her. "You felt that?"

"Korra has been having visions of her past lives," Tenzin said. "They've been fragmented pieces."

"I tried contacting my previous lives too but..."

"It didn't work? Yeah I know," Jinora said smiling.

Korra and Tenzin looked at each other in shock and Kya smiled and shrugged as if it wasn't the first time Jinora had done something like this.

"The new spiritual energy opened so many new abilities for me," Jinora said answering the unspoken question. "I know when Raava started healing I couldn't give you many answers about what would happen but I've gotten a lot stronger since then and I can see things very clearly now."

She glanced over to Kya who seemed to know exactly what to do and she walked over to the shallow spirit water pond.

Jinora grabbed Korra's hand and led her towards the pond. "The new spiritual energy is healing Raava but there's not enough to heal her completely. If there was another spirit portal then maybe she would heal completely but it would still take years to complete."

"Oh," Korra said unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. "So Raava will never heal completely?"

"I didn't say that," Jinora said. "With some healing in the spirit water and deep meditation trances with me I can help Raava towards a full recovery in a few sessions."

Korra perked up. "Really?!"

Jinora smiled and nodded. "When the treatment is over you should be able to connect with all your past lives normally again."

"Oh Jinora that's amazing!" Korra cried yanking the airbender into a tight hug while lifting her off the ground. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"What does this treatment entail?" Tenzin said looking uncertain. "I can't imagine a treatment like this won't have any...side effects."

"Not so much side effects as much as...a _reaction_ ," Jinora said when Korra set her down. "Korra these treatments are extremely intense. After each session you will be affected emotionally, mentally, and sometimes physically. Having support here with you is a good idea.

"Basically what we're gonna be doing is breaking the memories down by emotion. Happiness, sadness, anger, love and hate. Then while Aunt Kya is healing your body so it can survive the strain I will be bringing back the memories of every single Avatar's connection to _that_ particular emotion with the deep trance meditation.

"Raava, as a spirit, can handle being bombarded with so many memories at once, but you, as a human Korra, cannot. Your brain will automatically try to reject such an overload but there will be a few memories that will be able to slip through the cracks. I don't know how many memories you will have or which Avatar's they will belong to, but you will see them and feel them completely."

Jinora grabbed Korra's shoulder and frowned. "It's going to leave you emotionally raw and physically weak. So no Avatar duties for at least an entire day after each session!"

"And that's a serious warning Korra," Kya said looking at Korra sharply. "I know you alphas don't like us omegas telling you what to do but Jinora and I will drag your butt back to bed if you ignore our orders."

"Okay okay!" Korra said raising her hands and laughing. "I'll sleep the whole day away afterwards. Let's just get started!"

"Right now?" Jinora said. "Today I just wanted to do a healing session with some light meditation to relax you and then we can start tomorrow."

"I meditated all morning," Korra said. "Tomorrow I'm just gonna be all agitated again cause I'm sure I'll have more visions when I'm trying to sleep."

Jinora sighed. "Fine but we are starting with one of the easier emotions. Love. You need support though Korra," Jinora glanced over at Tenzin and added, "My dad is great but I don't think he can give you the support you need since with love memories some of the memories can be...uh, let's just say it might awaken your alpha."

Tenzin turned on his heel immediately and started walking to Oogie saying, "I'll go bring Asami."

"Good idea dad," Jinora said chuckling. "Well Korra, are you ready?"

...

_Kuruk was exhausted. That last spirit had beaten him pretty bad but at the end he emerged victorious. He dragged his feet across the snow towards his hut on the outskirts of the Northern Water Tribe._

_They had offered him a mansion for being the Avatar but Kuruk preferred the isolation of his hut. Here no one would hear his screams when the night terrors would seize him throughout the night._

_A woman's scream caught his attention and he snapped his head towards the sound like a hunter ready to pounce on his prey._

_The sound came from deep in the darkness towards the volatile North Pole but Kuruk didn't need to see. As a hunter all of his senses were heightened. He could hear the crunching of feet on the snow and muffled sobs. He could smell the reek of alpha and strong scent of an omega in heat._

_Without hesitation he waterbent the snow underneath his feet and zoomed through it at full speed. The omega was lying face first in the snow, her tribal dress ripped and torn as three alpha men rounded on her._

_Kuruk swiped his hand and sent the three men tumbling back with a gust of wind. The men staggered back in surprise and Kuruk stopped directly in front of the omega blocking their path. He growled and lit a ball of fire in his left palm._

_One of the men squeaked in horror. "It's Avatar Kuruk!"_

_"Leave! Now!" Kuruk said blasting snow up from the ground around them with one arm as the other hand punched the ball of fire right above their heads._

_The alphas screeched in terror and started running as fast as they could away from the enraged alpha Avatar._

_"Are you alright?" Kuruk said crouching down to the woman and lighting a smaller fire in his hand to illuminate them._

_The woman lifted her head to look at him then bowed into the snow before him, "thank you Avatar Kuruk. Thank you so much!"_

_"It was no trouble. Come on," Kuruk said helping the woman stand up to her feet. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Waiting out your heat in the middle of the North Pole is dangerous. My hut will be a safer place."_

_"You don't want to take me yourself Avatar Kuruk?" the woman said looking up at him desperately. "It's the least I can do to thank you."_

_Kuruk gave her a kind smile and said, "you never have to thank me in that way. Come on let's go."_

_The woman smiled and nodded walking beside Kuruk towards his hut. The woman was trembling struggling to keep her hands to herself and Kuruk was struggling with his instincts too but he held it in. He couldn't take advantage of a woman in heat like this no matter how beautiful she was._

_"What's your name?"_

_The woman looked into his eyes and said, "Ummi."_

_Kuruk's heart pounded hard in his chest. He knew it then. He had only met her just moments ago but there was no doubt in his mind._

_He already loved her._

_..._

_Aang couldn't stop crying. His baby boy was perfect. Eyes and skin just like his but everything else just like Katara. It had been over three months now since he was born but Aang couldn't stop staring at him._

_It was nice to be home after spending so many months in Republic City trying to integrate all the colonies. The work was endless and even with Zuko, Sokka, and Toph's help it was still extremely stressful and tiring._

_His baby boy finally closed his eyes to sleep and Aang gently set him down in his crib with a smile. This one would be an airbender, he could feel it._

_"Good night little Tenzin," Aang whispered softly. He walked to the other side of the room to the larger crib where his two year old little girl Kya was fast asleep._

_Aang smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently. He moved to the small bed with the protective gate and smiled at his four year old son Bumi who was asleep in awkward hunched over position where his face was pressed into the mattress and his butt was in the air._

_He placed the blanket gently over Bumi's backside then walked out of the room and gently shut the door behind him. On the living room couch, Sokka, who was helping out with the new baby, was fast asleep with Suki tucked underneath his chin asleep on his chest._

_Aang smiled at them. Suki's illness had caught them all offguard. The healers said it was impossible to heal because it was too advanced. Aang didn't understand it too much, but they said something about her internal cells mutating and spreading around her body. The mutations would cause her organs to eventually fail until she could no longer sustain herself._

_Even though the healers said that she could possibly still live for a few years, Suki retired from the Kyoshi warriors and spent every waking moment with Sokka. Sokka was so happy to have her around, but when Suki wasn't looking Aang saw just how sad his brother-in-law was._

_Frowning at the memories he walked down the hall to his bedroom where Katara was lying on her side half-awake. His alpha. His beautiful amazing alpha who could take away his misery in an instant and replace it with pure joy._

_"Did you get Tenzin back to sleep?" Katara murmured sleepily._

_"Yes," Aang said snuggling up behind Katara and holding her close. "All three of them are out like a light."_

_"Sokka and Suki awake?"_

_"No," Aang said. "They're asleep on the couch."_

_"They should sleep in their bed in the guest bedroom," Katara murmured. "It isn't good for Suki to sleep like that."_

_"She looked happy like that Katara, just leave them," Aang said softly._

_Katara turned around in his arms and smiled at him. "You are such a softie."_

_"What can I say?" Aang said smiling at her. "I'm the only omega Avatar to ever exist."_

_"Or maybe," Katara said gently kissing his jaw. "You have a beautiful pure heart."_

_"It's all because of you Katara," he said leaning his forehead against hers and looked into her bright blue eyes. "You are my heart."_

_..._

_"Oh come on Rangi!" Kyoshi hissed gritting her teeth as her legs tightened with agony. "We haven't seen each other since you took your mother to the Northern Water Tribe and I went to the Northern Air Temple. It's been months."_

_"That's what you get for not practicing your horse stance," Rangi responded smiling at her. "You have ten minutes down, only ten more to go."_

_Kyoshi groaned. "I was really hoping we would have...a different type of reunion."_

_Rangi scoffed. "What, so just because we're alone in a private bedroom in the Fire Nation royal palace, you think you can just get in my pants?"_

_"Rangi," Kyoshi whined._

_"Just because this room is totally isolated and I bribed all the guards to stay clear of this area doesn't mean anything."_

_"Rangi, please I just...wait," Kyoshi looked at the mischievous bronze eyes of her lover. "Did you say bribe?"_

_"I'll tell you what Kyoshi," Rangi said wrapping her arms seductively around Kyoshi's neck and pressing her body flush against hers. "If you can maintain the stance for the last ten minutes, I'll let you take me on every single surface in this room."_

_Kyoshi groaned lowly and trembled slightly. "And if I don't?"_

_"Then you have to start your twenty minutes over again and watch me touch myself on the bed while you hold it."_

_"You are so cruel you know that?"_

_Rangi giggled lightly and pressed a kiss on Kyoshi's jawline. "But you love me anyways."_

_Kyoshi looked into her eyes. "Yes. I do."_

_Rangi's confident look faltered for a moment then came back almost as quickly as it disappeared. She snapped her a finger a small trail of flames appeared on the ground._

_"Once the trail runs out, the ten minutes are up."_

_Kyoshi gulped and glanced at the trail that was slowly starting to extinguish itself._

_Rangi backed away from her with a smirk and slowly started to strip off her Fire Nation armor. Kyoshi watched entranced holding her horse stance as firmly as she could._

_With every piece of delicate skin that was exposed, Kyoshi let out a small whine and bit her lip in an effort to control herself. She was already hard as a rock._

_Rangi sauntered over to her and slowly started stripping off the pieces of Kyoshi's armor. Kyoshi tried not to tremble as Rangi made a show running her hands over Kyoshi's body as she stripped off each piece and then bent over seductively to fold it neatly onto the chair beside the bed._

_Kyoshi glanced at the flame. It was a quarter of the way extinguished. Was time really moving this slowly?_

_"Mmm so hard," Rangi breathed kneeling down in front of Kyoshi. She leaned forward and slowly licked the tip of Kyoshi's cock before taking it into her mouth._

_"Oh spirits," Kyoshi breathed. "R-Rangi, you're killing me here."_

_Rangi moaned in response and took more of her length in. She bobbed up and down as much as she could on the massive length and girth of Kyoshi's cock. It was definitely proportionate to her extreme height and Rangi could barely fit half the full length down her throat._

_Kyoshi desperately looked at the flame that was just a bit under halfway done. Just a little more. Just maintain a little longer!_

_Rangi released her with a pop and stood back up smirking. "Hmm, apparently I'm going too easy on you."_

_"T-this is easy?" Kyoshi whimpered. "I'm not sure if I can survive hard."_

_"Oh come Kyoshi," Rangi said climbing onto Kyoshi like a tree, wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs wrapped around Kyoshi's waist. "You're the Avatar."_

_"Spirits are you gonnaaaa-ahhh..."_

_Rangi gripped Kyoshi's cock hard in her fist and shoved it into her warmth._

_Rangi whined as she was split wide open. Kyoshi let out a choked sob and shook violently. She couldn't maintain any longer! She was going to snap!_

_Rangi moved her hips slowly taking more and more of Kyoshi's length with each thrust until the entire length was deep within her._

_"I'm always surprised when you actually fit inside me Kyoshi."_

_Kyoshi's head snapped towards the flame and she saw that it was completely out._

_"Ooo," Rangi purred seductively in her ear. "Looks like the time. Is up."_

_Kyoshi snapped with a loud growl gripping Rangi's hips and slamming the firebender's back against the wall._

_Kyoshi started snapping her hips in harsh thrusts making Rangi scream in pleasure. The first time they mated by the lakeside after their very first kiss, Rangi was barely able to just take the tip of Kyoshi's massive cock. Now the whole thing was pounding mercilessly into her, stretching her out wider than a fist would and going so deep Kyoshi could feel the tip slamming into Rangi's cervix with every thrust._

_She used to worry that she would actually break Rangi in half, but her firebender was a robust woman. Muscular and strong, and very tall...though still nearly a whole foot shorter than Kyoshi. She was so powerful and dominant Kyoshi sometimes thought she was actually an alpha and not a beta. No alpha would dare challenge her either way._

_"Yes yes!" Rangi cried gripping onto Kyoshi's shoulders._

_Kyoshi moved her hips relentlessly, making loud smacking sounds and creating a crater in the wall behind Rangi's back._

_Rangi's first orgasm cut off her scream from the intensity of it. Kyoshi watched in awe as Rangi shot her head back in silent agony as she trembled out of control. Fire erupted from her throat scorching the ceiling but Kyoshi didn't care._

_The following orgasms would be more intense. They always were. After Rangi came the first time it was like the start of a fit. Only a few seconds would pass by before she would be hit with her second orgasm then third then fourth. It wouldn't stop until Kyoshi came._

_The second orgasm brought her scream back. The third made her punch a fiery fist through the nearby dresser. The fourth made her squeeze Kyoshi's thick cock so much, the Avatar's exhausted muscles gave out and they fell onto the bed with Rangi on bottom. The fifth caused a stream of liquid to shoot out of Rangi's throbbing pussy to such an extreme that Kyoshi had to waterbend it away. The sixth caused the muscles to squeeze Kyoshi's cock so tight until she couldn't move._

_The was the straw that broke the camel's back. With a cry Kyoshi's cock twitched hard and cum started filling up Rangi quickly. Each spurt released so much cum that it didn't all fit and it slid out of Rangi around Kyoshi's cock that was plugging her hole. Kyoshi came again and again as Rangi's seventh and eighth orgasms milked her until she had nothing left to give._

_Kyoshi caught herself weakly on her elbows as to not crush her mate. She looked down in between them at Rangi's slightly protruded belly full to the brim of her cum and lower down to the large puddle of cum underneath them that squeezed out._

_"Wow, that was amazing!" Kyoshi breathed looking back up to Rangi's face._

_Her compliment had fallen on deaf ears when Kyoshi realized that Rangi was completely passed out._

_Kyoshi smiled fondly and kissed her lips before she pulled out and cuddled her close to her chest as she whispered into her hair, "I love you."_

_..._

Korra gasped awake and sat up abruptly in the spirit pool. Her eyes were crazed and she growled loudly at the scent of three omegas around her. She was deep in the desperate stages of rut, and the alpha beast that she usually kept on a tight leash was completely loose and howling.

"Jinora! Kya! Get out of there now!"

Kya and Jinora bent themselves away and landed gracefully on top of Oogie where Tenzin already held the reigns. Oogie zoomed into the air but Korra didn't care. Her eyes zoned in on the remaining omega who gulped nervously and bowed her head submissively.

Korra growled lowly. This wasn't just any omega, this was _her_ omega! Her Asami.

She pounced, tackling her onto the ground and tearing off her shirt with one violent tug. Buttons went flying all over the place and Asami let out a surprised cry.

"Korra," she breathed. "Take me home, this place is sacred."

"I want you now omega!" Korra snarled biting into Asami's mating mark.

"Ahh!" Asami cried digging her nails into Korra's back.

With a growl of her own Asami grabbed Korra's hair roughly and yanked her back. "I want you alpha!" she snapped. "But not here! Take me home, _now_!"

Korra obeyed with a growl lifting Asami into her arms and creating an air ball underneath them. She sat cross-legged on the ball then moved Asami roughly to straddle her.

The ball zoomed out of the portal area and towards the Sato mansion at such a great speed that no one could see anything more than a blur as a strong gust of wind knocked them over.

Korra and Asami kissed heavily roaming their hands everywhere until the air ball came to a complete stop on the garage side of the Sato Mansion.

Asami yanked off Korra's shirt then climbed off Korra and the air ball to shed off her pants and underwear and kick them aside. Korra pounced on her with a growl.

"You're mine Ummi," she muttered.

Asami looked at her alpha in confusion as she lifted Asami into her arms and started staggering towards the mansion.

"Kun you're so perfect," Korra said her eyes dazed and lost. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you Katara, you're my world."

It suddenly made sense to Asami. Korra was saying the names of her past lives' mates. Now she wasn't entirely sure if Korra had completely snapped out of Jinora's trance.

Korra slammed Asami's back onto a Satomobile that was peaking out of an open garage and growled lowly. "I'm gonna take you so hard Rangi, you're _mine_."

Asami moaned as she laid flat on the hood of the Satomobile and spread her legs invitingly. The smell was so completely overwhelming that Korra couldn't hold back any longer. She desperately pulled out her cock from her pants and clambered onto the hood of the vehicle in between her omega's legs.

Asami let out a needy whine and wrapped her arms around Korra's neck pulling her down tightly. Korra lined herself up with an anxious moan and pushed in all the way with one long stroke. The alpha groaned and Asami cried out loudly. She wrapped her legs around Korra's hips as her nails dug into her shoulders.

"Asami," Korra moaned.

Asami looked into her eyes and saw the glazed over blue eyes of her lover. Whatever trance she was in before causing her to call out past life mates was over. Only Korra could give her that look full of lust and love.

"Fuck me Korra," Asami breathed.

Korra wasted no time at all, she was far too desperate to hold back any longer. She didn't care that they were out in the open on a Satomobile and probably half of the estate's employees already saw them.

Korra became lost in her rut pounding hard into the wailing omega beneath her, their lips kissing messily all throughout. The Satomobilemade a loud creaking sound and Asami's nails were digging hard into her back with every thrust.

"I'm yours Korra, I'm yours!"

Korra's legs started shaking, she couldn't hold back anymore. With a cry she bit down onto the Asami's mating mark again and released into the clinging heat in long spurts. Beneath her Asami trembled and mewled and pulsed around her, and then she surged up and dug her teeth into Korra's mating mark in return.

Korra's vision went white as another jet of cum pulsed out of her aching cock. It was so intense that she was only vaguely aware of that Asami was cumming hard as well. She was too far gone to focus on it.

Korra growled loudly when she smelled the undeniable scent of heat. Her rut, that was most definitely not over, had triggered Asami's heat and her alpha was howling with delight.

"More!" Asami cried desperately gripping Korra's hair. "Give me more!"

Korra stood up off the heavily dented Satomobile never disconnecting from Asami. A slab of earth shot them up into the air towards the side window of Asami's room.

Korra burst the window open with a sharp gust of wind not caring that it hit the wall and shattered upon impact. She walked Asami to the bed growling out, "the night's just getting started."

...

Korra sighed deeply and looked at the spirit portal right in front of her. Today was the day. After months and months of treatments and the horrors of an emotional Avatar, the treatment was finally over.

Her treatment induced rut was the mildest of her reactions. Though Asami ended up in heat and was able to withstand the brutalness of an Avatar's rut, she still ended up with deep bruises all over her body afterwards and then found out a month later that she ended up pregnant too.

The pregnancy didn't stay secret for long and that's what ended up outing them to Republic City, confirming the rumors that had been circulating.

In the long run that ended up helping Korra to be able to effect change in the other nations. Firelord Izumi helped her create a festival to celebrate same-sex relationships and people with different gender identities in the Fire Nation called Avatar Odin's Pride Festival in order to create a safe environment for everyone. Then she created new education programs in their schools to help reeducate Fire Nation people about how they used to be tolerant and accepting before Firelord Sozin changed everything.

The Earth States were a much more difficult task that she wasn't even half done with yet. Many states immediately rallied behind Korra and created anti-discrimination laws as well as festivals similar to the one created in the Fire Nation--though they preferred to call theirs Kyoshi Pride.

Many of the small Earth states though, rejected the idea completely and even banned Korra from coming to their cities, and the largest cities like Omashu, Gaoling, and Ba Sing Se were so giant that half the city were for the change and half were against it.

The former King, now Ambassador Wu was a big help to her but she still had much work to do in changing the antiquated views that persecuted Odin and Kyoshi as well as seven other Avatars who had same-sex mates.

Unfortunately, Korra's reactions to the rest of her sessions didn't turn out as good as the rut inevitably did.

The happy memories sent on a wild joy ride and she ended up driving one of Asami's Satomobiles right off of Kyoshi bridge. It was Lin yanking her out of the window of the car with a metal rope that saved Korra from dying from the impact.

The sad memories created a grief so intense that it affected all the spirits in the city and they started attacking people. The police, the airbenders, and Asami, Kya, and Bolin were the only reasons no one got killed.

Anger and hate were the worst of the reactions. Both sessions triggered an out of control Avatar state that nearly leveled the entire city had in not been for the entire force of Lin's metalbenders and the Suyin's metalclan tying her down.

"Are you ready?" Jinora said from somewhere behind her.

"What if this doesn't work?" Korra said nervously.

"It will," Jinora said confidently. "In fact the connection will be even stronger than it was before. You will be able to connect to the most recent Avatars readily at any moment without having to meditate."

"Really?" Korra said shocked.

"I'm certain of it," Jinora said. "But you need to establish the connection with my grandfather first."

Korra sighed deeply. She looked over to Asami who was sitting beside her on the ground, her largely pregnant belly protruding slightly from the bottom of her shirt. Asami smiled and grabbed her hand, "you can do it."

Korra inhaled deeply then closed her eyes. She controlled her breathing and focused. She needed to establish a strong connection with Aang, so she reached out to him.

_Please come to me Avatar Aang._

_"Hello Avatar Korra."_

_Korra's eyes opened and she saw the kind grey eyes of Aang. She couldn't believe it. She spent years so utterly alone, hoping and praying that somehow their connection could be fixed again._

_"Avatar Aang," Korra said her eyes filling with tears. "I've missed you so much."_

_Aang smiled. "Welcome back."_

_..._

_-_ **Epilogue** _-_

Korra couldn't stop smiling. Basically all of Republic City was there, not to mention half of the Southern Water Tribe, all the airbenders, and practically the entire metal clan. Even Kuvira and Baatar Jr were there, in chains in the back though.

Mako was standing right beside her in a crisp suit and Bolin was on the other side of the altar crying openly. Right in the front row her parents were sitting proudly holding her two pups who were babbling excitedly. The twins were a perfect combination of her and Asami. Both of them had caramel colored skin but they had the jet black hair and green eyes of Asami.

The boy, they named Hiroshi and the girl, they named after Asami's mother Yasuko. The wedding march started playing and Korra stood up straight. Finally, the moment she'd been waiting her entire life.

Korra's breath caught in her throat when she saw Asami emerge from the doors in a beautiful white dress with Tenzin on her arm. She looked so stunning Korra's knees nearly gave out.

Korra didn't breath the whole time Asami and Tenzin walked down the aisle until the moment Tenzin handed her off and they turned to face Katara who was smiling.

"We are gathered here today to unite this alpha and this omega in holy matrimony," Katara said loudly. "Since Avatar Korra is a Water Avatar we will be adhering to the traditions of a Water Tribe union, but we will be implementing some Republic City traditions as well because city is their home."

Asami liked to know what she was getting herself into so she had prepared by reading everything she could about Water Tribe traditions and squeezing all the information she could out of Korra, but even then she was still a bit nervous.

"Waterbenders, please begin," Katara said.

Tonraq, Kya, and several other Water Tribe guests stood up and surrounded them. They bended the water out of a nearby fountain and within moments both Asami and Korra were surrounded by a large swirl of water.

The waves of water surrounding them were so thick Asami couldn't even see through it to see the guests of the minister. A firm grip on her hand made Asami gasp and she looked to her alpha who was holding her hand and looking at her with those big blue eyes. "Don't be afraid babe," she said smiling. "They will not harm us."

Asami could only nod because there was a lump in her throat. This was the happiest moment of her life and she wanted to laugh loudly but also cry because her father wasn't here to witness it. 

"In the depths of the greatest seas, under the light of many moons, may this union hold steadfast and be strong," Katara said. "You may return the water of blessing back into the fountain of love."

Korra released Asami's hand smiling and took a waterbending stance. Asami watched in aweas Korra raised her hands into the air and took all the water surrounding them. Korra gathered all the water into a giant ball and gently maneuvered it back to the fountain.

"Now that this union has been blessed by the Moon and Ocean Spirits, we will exchange betrothal necklaces. Both Avatar Korra and Asamihave elected to follow the traditions of the Southern Water Tribe and make their own necklaces to give to their mate."

Asami's eyes widened when she saw the gorgeous necklace Mako handed Korra. It was absolutely beautiful. Korra had obviously put forth the effort to model it to Republic City fashion. It had a simple white gold chain with a small waterdrop jewel on the bottom that looked like it was metalbent. Then Asami realized, Korra must have metalbent it herself. She wanted to cry. Korra was just the sweetest most loving person in the world. How did she get so lucky?

Asami turned and lifted up her hair so that Korra could fasten the necklace around her neck. Asami decided right away that she would never take it off. She turned back around and took the necklace that Bolin handed her. She didn't have a hard time making it considering she could literally built mecha-tanks and Satomobiles from scratch, but Kya guided her in the right traditions of the Water Tribe a lot. She wanted to make sure she did it right. Asami made sure she made it out of the best materials and used the purest type of platinum as the base so it could never be bent. It was well worth the obscene amount of money she paid for it and the time she spent in her garage putting it all together.

Korra's eyes were welled with tears as she turned around and lifted her hair so that Asami could put the necklace on. When Korra turned back around Katara continued, "With the necklaces exchanged, and the union blessed, we call upon the sacred vows of the Water Tribe. May this union bring forth prosperity and love! We welcome into our tribe these two beautiful pups, Hiroshi and Yasuko, and any more pups conceived by this union with open arms. May the love between this couple shine through to the rest of the world."

Korra and Asami looked towards their pups were were on both of Tonraq's laps as he sat tall, grinning proudly.

"We will now partake in the Republic City tradition of exchanging rings," Katara said.

Mako handed Korra a small velvet box and Bolin handed an identical one to Asami.

"Please take out the ring and repeat after me Avatar Korra," Katara said. "With this ring..."

"With this ring," Korra said holding the ring up.

"I, Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe..."

"I, Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe..."

"Take this omega, Asami Sato of Republic City..."

"Take this omega, Asami Sato of Republic City..."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife..."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife..."

"To love and cherish..."

"To love and cherish..."

"Through sickness and through health..."

"Through sickness and through health..."

"For richer or for poorer..."

"For richer or for poorer..."

"Until Death do us part."

"Until Death do us part."

"Now please place the ring on Asami's finger."

Korra grabbed Asami's outstretched hand and slowly slid the ring onto Asami's ring finger.

Asami recited her vows shortly afterwards and slid the ring on Korra's finger while saying, "They're both platinum by the way just like your necklace, so no one can metalbend it."

Korra smiled. "I appreciate that."

"By the power invested in me by the elders of the Southern Water Tribe and the City of the United Republic," Katara said bending some water over their heads. "I now declare you married. Please seal this union with a kiss."

Asami leaned in and pressed her lips against the soft lips of Korra; her alpha; her _wife_.

Asami's legs nearly gave out and she had to grip onto Korra's arms to hold steady. Even after all this time together, Asami still couldn't get used to her alpha's kisses. She knew Korra was feeling the same when she felt her strong hands sliding around her waist and holding her tight. She actually moaned into her mouth and was about to deepen the kiss when Korra broke the kiss with a gasp. Her face was flushed and her eyes looked darker and Asami gulped.

Oh yes, their honeymoon to Ember Island was probably going to consist of mostly staying in their hotel room and never getting out of bed.

Reporters started flooding the aisle and cameras started flashing in their faces and Asami sighed, guess that will have to wait.

The reporters put them through a million questions and full photo shoot before Tenzin finally shooed them away and had Mako and Bolin escort them to the reception hall like two bodyguards.

Korra and Asami had danced together, ate delicious food, and mingled with guests for hours and Korra wanted nothing more than to get on that airship outside and go to Ember Island with her new wife.

She sat relaxed at the main table rocking the double basinet slightly with some airbending as her pups slept calmly. She was very glad her parents would be caring for them while she was gone, there was no one else she trusted more for the job.

" _You know, she's really beautiful."_

Korra smiled. " _Yes Avatar Aang, she is."_

_"Is she Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom?"_ Kyoshi said. " _Her hair and skin are Fire Nation but her eyes are pure Earth Kingdom."_

_"I've already explained this to you Avatar Kyoshi,"_ Aang said. " _Republic City was built of the left over colonies of the Fire Nation in the Earth Kingdom. She could be of both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom descent."_

_"So Avatar Korra, your pups could very well be firebenders or earthbenders,"_ Kyoshi said. _"Rangi and I had seven pups. One was a non-bender, two were earthbenders, three firebenders, and our youngest was an airbender."_

" _Indeed_ ," Roku said. " _Not to mention they could also be waterbenders."_

_"Korra your pups are still very young, you shouldn't worry with that right now,_ " Kuruk said. " _You should be focusing on how to get out of this party so you can bed that delicacy of a woman."_

Korra scoffed. " _Really Kuruk? Really?"_

_"What? I have been dead for centuries and am stuck in the Avatar's brain for all eternity,"_ Kuruk said. " _Let me have this!"_

_"You know the drill, I plan on shutting you all out as always,"_ Korra said. " _I don't need you all watching me and judging my...technique."_

_"I don't care about technique!"_ Kuruk scoffed. " _When you get stuck in here advising the next Avatar you'll understand."_

_"Kuruk, stop badgering the girl will you?"_ Yangchen said exasperated.

" _Actually_ ," Kyoshi said. " _I kinda agree with him for once."_

_"Oh come on!"_ Aang cried.

" _You can't be serious!_ " Roku said.

" _Look we've been here for centuries,"_ Kyoshi said. " _No offense to you Avatar Roku and Avatar Aang but your sex lives were...well dull."_

Korra snorted her laughter.

" _Hey_!" Aang cried. " _Me and Katara had some good times!_ "

Roku scoffed loudly. " _Yeah and I..."_

_"Please Roku,"_ Kuruk said. " _You scheduled your sex with your wife twice a month and you always did missionary! Now Kyoshi's sex with that feisty firebender...now THAT was...WOO!"_

" _Yes it was, wasn't it_ ," Kyoshi said with a melancholic sigh.

" _You are a perv Kuruk,_ " Korra said laughing.

" _You don't know the half of it,"_ Yangchen said. " _I was the one in his mind when he was..."_

_"Fucking everything with tits?"_ Kuruk said.

Korra almost howled in laughter. _"Kuruk, where did you learn those words?"_

_"The connection between us is much stronger now, so I just listen_ ," Kuruk said. " _There's nothing else to do in here remember!?"_

" _Fine_ ," Korra said with an exasperated sigh. " _I won't shut you out but if you say one single thing..."_

_"YES!"_ Kuruk cried. " _No no I won't say a word."_

" _If that girl has Fire Nation in her, I'm sure it will be...interesting,"_ Kyoshi said.

" _This is not what we are for,"_ Roku whined.

_"I have accepted this fate,"_ Yangchen said with a small sigh.

" _Just so you know,"_ Aang said. " _One time me and Katara mated while flying Appa so..."_

"Korra? Hellooooo! Earth to Korra!"

Korra looked into the big green eyes of Bolin and smiled. "Hey Bolin."

"Were you talking to the Avatar voices in your head again?" Bolin said grinning. "The airship is packed and ready to take you to your honeymoon!"

Korra smiled and stood up. "Time to go then!"

Senna approached her with a smile and hugged Korra tight. "Enjoy your honeymoon dear, I'm so happy for you and Asami," Senna said. "I will take good care of my beautiful grandpups."

"Don't let dad waterbend them too high up in the sky," Korra said.

Senna scoffed. "I always hated that awful game he played with you. I'll watch him."

Korra kissed her cheek lovingly then looked at her father who was pouting at her. "Hey you loved my waterbending game!"

"For myself yes," Korra said chuckling. "I'm the Avatar, I don't even know if my kids are benders yet."

Tonraq grinned and hugged her tight. "Okay okay I'll be gentle. Love you my little girl."

"Love you too dad."

Korra walked with Bolin to the deck where Mako was already there hugging Asami. She hugged Bolin tight then they switched so she could hug Mako and Asami could hug Bolin.

"Have a _great_ time girls!" Bolin said grinning widely.

Mako snorted and nudged Bolin roughly. "We'll see you in a week!"

Korra and Asami smiled at each other and linked their hands together. They walked onto the airship ready to begin their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last night and ended up staying up til 4am to finish it. When inspiration strikes you can't ignore it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
